Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Sixsix
Sixsix is a Sotoraggian bounty hunter who was originally hired by Vilgax. He is a dangerous criminal. Tetrax is out to destroy him. He was once teamed up with Tetrax and Kraab to recieve the Omnitrix from Ben Tennyson. He has a brother called Sevenseven who appeared in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. Sixisx has a sister named Eighteight, who appeared in Omniverse''. Note:If you are looking for the Sem 10 alien with the same appearance take this link to the page TenTen.'' In the series Kobra 10, he appears in in the episode Dante's Secret Revealed where he is sent by Vilgax to obtain the Omnitrix but Kobra as Upgrade and Dante's Tech Blaster defeated him. When he returned to Vilgax empty handed, he killed him. Appearance In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Omniverse appearance, but the silver parts on his armor are gold. In Ben 10: Unbound, he has his Omniverse appearance. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his original series appearance. In Ben 10: Omni-Bound, he has his ''OS ''appearance but with a few recolors and now has tubes connecting from his shoulder to his back. Aen 10 He is a mercenary. Appearances *Escort (Aen 10) Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed Appearances *Outta Control Ben 10 Alien Alliance chaos unbound(camo) that dreaded day Ben 10: The Omniwars Sixsix will be a recurring enemy. Appearances *Let War Commence, Pt 1 (first re-appearance) *Six-Seven-Eight Ben 10: Bio Squad In Ben 10: Bio Squad, he appears often, but along with Sevenseven, Eighteight, and Ninenine more frequently than not. In Season 3, he joins the League of Evil. Appearances *The Power of Numbers *Why Was Six Afraid of Seven? *...Because Seven Eight Nine *Evil Rising *Evil Together *Synchronization of Evil *Elections of Grodun *The Thousand Year War P1 *The Thousand Year War P2 *Fall of a Hero *Evil Realities *Evil Returns *The Seven Keys of Space *Return to Grodun *Tensions Running High *A Hero Returns *Connections P1 *Connections P2 *The End of the Beginning *The Legion Rising P1 *The Legion Rising P2 *Nevermore *Cease Fire *The Final Synchronization P1 *The Final Synchronization P2 John Smith 10 Sixsix appears as a bounty hunter sent by Vilgax to retrieve the Omnitrix. He teams up with Kraab, but they are defeated by John and Tetrax. Appearances *Hunted (John Smith 10) *Knight's Temple Galactic Battle *General Kevin Distant Worlds *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (alternate dimension) (cameo) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy He originally appears briefly as an enemy. He later joins the heroes, along with Sevenseven. Appearances *Through Grains of Sand *Old Rivals *Battle of the Mountain *Lifestream *Zombie Night *Healing (JSXFF) *Sister Ray * Invasion of Midgar (cameo) Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He appears in Time To Go Useless. Logan Storm: Galactic Hero Sixsix is a character in Logan Storm: Galactic Hero. He is a minor villain the series. Sixsix was hired to find The Lightningmatrix. He has the same weaponry as he does in Hunted. Sixsix's weaponry consists of machine guns, pistols, twin blasters, a energy chainsaw, buzz saws, laser discs, grenades, rockets, mounted laser guns, a laser gun, a whip, a sonic weapon, and a laser blade. Appearances Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Stress, Stress and More Stress (first reappearance) Ryder 10 *Ride for Your Life Part 1 *Ride for Your Life Part 2 * Showdown at the 51 Corral Ben 10: Omni-Bound *The Bound Pilot Sixsix (Omni-Bound)NEW.png